Protectors
by ElectroWolf
Summary: Academy City, a city which is said to be the most advance city. But it's still not as interesting as the name implies. this place also has it's dark side which unknown to most of the inhabitants of the city. But despite all of these, there are those who will do anything to protect for it is where their friends are and the only place where they can be themselves.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Academy City, 10:00 pm

Two men stood on top of a building. One is an 18 years old boy with red spiky hair while the other is a man with short brown hair wearing an eye patch over his left eye. He is about 27 years old.

"Do you think that the one we are looking for is in this city?" The younger boy asked

"Yes, I'm certain that that person is here." The man wearing the eye patch answered.

"Then why don't we look for that person then."

"No need to rush brother, we still have time. Let these people enjoy their life for awhile. They won't know what hit them."

"You're right brother," The spiky haired boy said.

"And beside we can easily find that person, all we have to do is find two specific people who is close to her." The man with the eye patch said with a wicked smile.

XXXXX

Saturday morning at a certain park

Misaka Mikoto, the 3rd strongest level 5 stood in front of the vending machine that eats the money of the poor people who buy drinks from it which makes me wonder on how much money did it ate. The hazel haired girl is standing there and having no signs of her buying drink from this malfunctioning machine. Seriously, Academy City has a technology that is 30 years ahead than the cities outside so why can't they just replace the old ones with new ones? Well, like I'm the one that should complain. Now back to the story, Mikoto was about to deliver her cheating to the poor vending machine when a certain boy called out to him.

"Kicking it like that won't fix it. It will just get worst Biribiri." He said. Mikoto turned around and saw Kamijou Touma, the boy who wields the Imagine Breaker and the only one that caught the attention of Mikoto.

"Didn't I told you before to not to call me Biribiri?!" Mikoto yelled and sent a bolt of lightning towards the poor boy. Touma blocked Mikoto's attack using his right hand.

"You don't have to do that!" Touma yelled.

"You started it you Idiot!" Mikoto yelled back.

"*sigh* How come you can call me idiot when I can't call you Biribiri?"

"Just shut up and go to wherever you are going!"

Mikoto stomped the ground and electricity traveled through it towards Touma. The boy dodged it by stepping to the side.

"C-Calm down Misaka, please." Touma pleaded.

Mikoto body sparked which made Touma ran out of the place. Mikoto's face is slightly red at what just happened. She let out a sigh.

"That Idiot, always calling me Biribiri and making me feel this way." She said with slight annoyance. Mikoto started walking towards her dorm. She walks pasts a man in strange clothing with spiky red hair. She turned around and stared at the man until he was out of her sight and disappeared into the crowd.

XXXXX

"That Biribiri, why does she always try to shock me whenever we meet? I can never understand on what's going on girls' mind." Touma said to himself as he returned to his own dorm. He went to a convenience store to buy some ingredients for his and a certain freeloading nun's dinner. But luck, as usual, is not on his side. He is the most unlucky person in the whole city. He is always being chased by delinquents when he comes across them, slipping on cans and dropping his wallet and sometimes losing some coins.

"Such misfortune…" this is the only thing he can say when things like this happen to him but he's used to this misfortune. Touma arrived at his dorm only to be meet by a bite on his head made by the chibi nun with silvery blue hair and green eyes. Her name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum.

"Touma I'm hungry…" Index complained as she watched Touma cook their dinner. "Can you please hurry up?"

"I'm trying okay." Touma said. Then, he realized that he's missing an ingredient. "Index, I'm going out for awhile. I forgot something."

"Okay but hurry up." Index responded. Then her stomach growled. Touma quickly went to the convenience store and bought the ingredient he needed for their dinner. A man with an eye patch caught his attention. He stared at him for awhile before going back to his dorm.

The two men from before are now currently standing on top of the building where they were before.

"Brother, is that them?" The boy asked his brother.

"Maybe, but there's only one way to find out." The man with the eye patch said. "Let's pay them a long visit this time."

END

A/N: Hey there! So, do you guys like it? Well, I hope you did, cause if you do, I'll do it together with my 'The Science of Magic'. It's just a short chapter though but don't worry, it will be long as the chapter progresses. Please read and review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontations

**Hello there! Thanks for reviewing this story. Like I always say, I'm new when it comes to writing stories so please bear with me when I do some errors. I also want to thank the people who like my stories. By the way, in this story, Mikoto already knows about the magic side.**

**Alright, I give you chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own To Aru Majutsu no Index**

Chapter 2: Confrontations

Another day, another adventure

Misaka Mikoto is currently walking on the streets of Academy City. The streets, like always are filled with students who are hanging out or going back to their respective dorms. It was a peaceful day, but that could turn into something unexpected.

As Mikoto wandered around the city, she observed that there are only few students, wait, not just few, but none at all. She looked around to see if there are other people here but there's really no one here. It's like the whole street turned into a ghost town or something. She's starting to think to where would they go, I mean, the people just disappeared.

"There's no one here except us so don't bother looking for anyone." A voice from behind her said. She turned around only to see a boy wearing a a black robe with gold linings at the side and red spiky hair She noticed that this boy is the same one she walked pass yesterday and from the looks of this guy, he's not a normal individual, well, most of the inhabitants of Academy City are not normal people. But this guy, he don't look like he come from Academy City. He look like a foreigner, similar to that certain nun.

"And I'm guessing you have something to do with it," Mikoto said nonchalantly to the red haired boy as she changed into her fighting stance just in case this guy is looking for trouble. "From your looks, I'm concluding that you're one of those magicians."

"Hmmm…it seems like you did your research." The boy said in amusement.

"It's just a common knowledge for someone like me since I've met some of your kind before." Mikoto stated with calmness.

"You know, you sound like you're talking to a kind of animal."

"Did I? Sorry if I offended you then."

"Your quite polite you know. Well, you are an Ojou-sama after all. But enough talk, I came here for business Ms. Railgun." The boy said with a grin.

"Seems like I'm not the only one who did some research." Mikoto said.

"Seems like it." the boy replied.

XXXXX

While Mikoto is having the confrontation with that red haired boy, Touma is walking towards his dorm to avoid the wrath of Index. He is now at a certain park where he and Mikoto first met since his memory loss. Come to think of it, he's kinda thirsty. He rummage into his pocket to get some coins but it seems like he don't have any. He pulled out his wallet and there are no coins there too, only some bills. But he's not gonna commit the same mistake as before. The machine just ate his 10 000 yen before, and he's not gonna lose something precious as that again.

"It's better to go and have a drink at my dorm than lose some money that I need for a living." He said to himself before sighing. For a poor and misfortunate student like him, money is what he need in living in this city. He need it to be able to provide his everyday need like food and also the need of a certain freeloading nun back at his dorm. He looked at the machine again.

"Hmmm…what if I do that?" He thought about the cheating move Mikoto is using to get a free drink from the machine. "Argh-what am I thinking." He said to himself and began to walk away.

"Kamijou Touma…" A voice said and caught the poor boys attention. Touma looked behind him and saw the man who's wearing an eye-patch, the same one he saw while buying some ingredients before.

"Uh…have we met?" Touma wondered. Then a wood pillar came out of nowhere and tried to knock him out. Touma instinctively raised his right hand, the Imagine Breaker, to negate the man's attack. It was a succesful move. Touma tensed up at what just happened and stared at the man who attacked him. The man doesn't seem amused by what he did but as if he's expecting that to happen.

"Imagine Breaker, that's what you called your power right?" The man said.

"Who are you? And what was that for?" Touma demanded.

"You'll know soon enough."

"Are you a magician?"

"Well, what do you think?"

Touma continued to look at him then tried to remember his attack just now. It was wood and it's magic, so yes, he's a magician and maybe a strong only thing left to know is why is here? 'Is he targeting me?' Touma thought. Well the answer is quite obvious isn't it.

"Show me what you got boy!" the man said and spikes of wood came out below Touma. The attacked caught Touma by surprise but manage to get out of there before he get badly injured. The attack left some scratches on Touma's body and teared some part of his uniform but other than that he's quite alright, for now at least.

XXXXX

The red haired boy fired a big ball of fire towards Mikoto. Tha Railgun jumped out of the way of the attack. The ball hit the pavement ang made some rubble that resulted from the explosion. Mikoto threw a lightning spear towards the magician boy. The boy made a firewall that protected him from Mikoto's attack.

"I'm stronger than you." The boy said proudly to himself and made a fire pillar to come out below Mikoto. The Ace managed to dodge his attack but realized that it was just a diversion. The boy appeared before her with a fire sword on his hand and swung it towards the Ace. Mikoto ducked to avoid it and shoot out a stream of electricity towards him. The boy stepped back as he recovered from the hit but he's smiling. Then, Mikoto felt a disturbance behind her and saw a fireball hurling towards her. She magnetized all the things she can to make a shield but got sent back due to the sheer power the explosion made when it came into contact with her shield. She got on her feet and looked at the boy who is still smirking.

"Looks like your putting up a good fight ." the boy said in amusement.

XXXXX

The guy with the eye-patch launched another attack towards Touma. The unfortunate boy negated all the things he throw at him and the man realized that he's just wasting his mana. The man charged towards Touma and began to deliver an uppercut to Touma and hit him on below the chin. It was a fast attack. Touma recovered from the blow and sent out a straight punch towards the man. Sounds of shattering sound echoed through out the whole area as the Imagine Breaker broke the barrier that is protecting him and hit the man hard on the face. The man took a few steps backwards and seem to be amused to what the boy is showing.

"Quite impressive…" The man said as he look at Touma who is panting and trying to catch his breath.

"What do you want from me?!" Touma demanded.

"Just some information…" The man simply replied.

XXXXX

Back to Mikoto and a certain fire magician, the said magician is gaining the upper hand and he's giving Mikoto a hard time. The boy made a fire shaped like a saucer and threw it to Mikoto. She rolled towards the side to avoid it and sent out a raging wave of iron sand. The boy made his firewall again and made it burn up to be able to stripped of the magnetic property of the iron sand.

"It seems like your almost at your limit." The boy said.

"Who are you anyway?! And why did you attack me?!" Mikoto yelled.

"Simple…tell me where is the walking library, The Index Librorum Prohibitorum." The boy answered. Mikoto was surprise to hear the answer of the man.

"Index? That chibi nun?" She asked.

"Yes, looks like you do know her."

"So you're after her huh."

"Let me negotiate with you , tell me where she is and I'll let you go."

"Let me go? As in keep me alive?"

"Yes."

"Look here, do you think that I'll give you that information?" Mikoto said with a serious tone. "I may not like that chibi nun that much, but I won't give her location to the likes of you."

"Hmmm…quite stubborn I see. You could've save your life if you just had given me the information I need." The boy formed a fireball on one of his hand.

"I'm not that kind of person." Mikoto said and her body sparked.

"I guess I'll have to get it by force then."

XXXXX

"Information about who?" Touma asked the man.

"Information about the whereabouts of the Walking Library."

"You're after Index? Is that why you attack me?! What do you want with her anyway?!" Touma demanded to the man. He's really angry.

"The reason why we need her is not your concern. By the way boy, I think you're not the only one who knows where the Walking Library is." The man said with a smile.

"Are you saying you also attack others beside me?"

"You got that right…who was it again? Ah yes, Misaka Mikoto. Does it ring a bell to you?"

"Why you! How dare you get her involve in this?!" Touma yelled. The man just chuckled and smiled.

"Tell me where she is and I'll spare your life and maybe the life of your friend."

"Like hell!" Touma charged towards the man with his right hand formed in a fist. "If you think that I'll let you hurt any of my friends, let me shatter that stupid illusion of yours first!"

**[END]**


End file.
